Big Brother 2
'BLT Big Brother 2 '''will be the 2nd season of Big Brother. This season will start after TBB1 also known as BLT BB1 is done. The applications were sent out during the final 3 of TBB1. The applications ended soon a week later. While TBB1 is taking a break due to houseguest problems TBB2 get ready for the premier. After a very conterversial season...Blake became the 2nd male to win against another male, John in a 4-3 vote. Twists * '''Returning Players: '''Those who didn't get a chance to show their true colors or gameplay were brought back. Bridgette, Blake, Howard and Parker returned to compete against 12 newbies. * '''Teams: '''This season the game will be played in two teams. Summer vs Winter. Two returning robbed players from Season 1 would return and two vs two be head to head in comps. * '''Co-Head of Households: '''During the first HOH competiton there would be two HoHs. One from the winter side and One from the summer side. They will both nominate one player. * '''MVP: '''This season the audience in BLT will vote on who should win "''Most Valuable Player" ''. This player would get to nominate a third nominee and there secret would remain a secret. * '''Jury Comebacks: '''After 4 houseguests left the house in the jury stage. Soon they would all find out they have a chance to return into the game. The 4 jurors will compete in a competition to return in the house. * '''Pandora's Box: '''In Week 5, Pandora's box was brought into the game. The Head of Household would choose whether to enter the room or not. The HoH of that week, Parker, chose to enter the room. He gained Safety for the rest of the week but he was punished to wear a frog outfit. Houseguests Voting History Teams * '''Winter Team: '''Blake'', Nick, Alexa, Seth, Eliza, John, Paris, and Angus. * 'Summer Team: '''Howard'', Bridgette, Ciera, Sam, Max, Olaf, Ashley and Spencer. MVP History Weekly Stats Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Finale Jury Have/Have-Nots History Notable Punishments * Before the second round in Week 6, Nick had to wear a frog outfit since he opened Pandora's Box. * Before the Power of Veto Ceremony, Ciera was randomly selected to wear a clown outfit. This soon enough caused her to be Candice Stewart 2.0 with her being evicted and walking out in her outfit. Trivia * This is the first season to feature Returning Players * The final 4 of this season is made up of all males. ** This was also featured in Big Brother 2 * This is season had a girl first evicted ** Also like Big Brother 1. * This is the first season to feature teams. * John and Howard are the first houseguests to be have-nots for the first time in history. * Blake is the first head of household to pick 2 houseguests to be have-nots ever. * This is currently the record holder with the lowest days with 84. * This season only took 4 weeks to get to jury stage even though Olaf and Seth left the jury house. * This season has the highest amount of costumes with 2. * John is the only house guest to never get evicted. Category:Seasons